a new life
by belle ride
Summary: 5 sisters meet up with fairy tail at a place called fairy tail high. some of the fairy tail mages are gonna try to live a normal life for awhile but will some of the mages fall for these weird sisters who don't really talk to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**_PROGULE_**

I'm running and running. I'm in the forest running home I got to get there I just got to. I finally get there but I see I'm too late. my parents are gone and my sisters are passed out. "violet what are you doing here" I look around but I can not find the person who said that then BOOM.

4 weeks later

Violet's P.O.V

BUZZ I throw my alarm clock against the wall. I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom to get ready for school. Me(Violet),Celeste(who's my twin),Marie, Ray, and Star(who is Ray's twin) all decided to go to school and "try" to live a normal life. Me and my sisters are all wizards or mages some people say. We are attending fairy tale high school, witch has a hang out and an old run down building name after it. As I get out of the shower I get dressed and start to dry my hair. I have long (down to my ankles) jet black hair with a teal streak, some of the guys at fairy tale call me pretty but I don't know what is soooo special about me I mean, I have green eyes(they change from dark to light depending) tannish skin. nothing to special right? Today I put on a neon pink top that has gold off the shoulders sleeves with a gold belt across the shirt, a blue, black, and purple skirt, with purple leggings and blue ballet flats. Everyone at fairy tail has a fairy tail to show you are a part of fairy tail. My mark is teal and on my upper arm. Well I better get up everyone one else and make breakfast because I'm the oldest by a couple days.(Violet ,Celeste, Marie, Ray, Star. In order from oldest to youngest)

Celeste's P.O.V

BANG. I hear on my door. "Get up Celeste, get ready for school." yelled Violet. I get up and go to the bathroom. Get out of the shower and dry my long black hair with blue bangs and blue tips my hair is down to my ankles now. I throw on a light orange shirt that has off the shoulder dark orange sleeves and dark orange belt, and long dark green pants with red at the bottom so it looks like flames and dark purple flats and my fairy tail mark is orange and close to my shoulder but still on my arm. I kind of dress like my twin but in different colors then her. I get out of the bathroom and head to go get breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PROGULE PART 2**_

_**Marie's P.O.V**_

" you better wake up right now before I throw you at of bed" yelled Violet. "I'm up I'm up no need to get mad." I yelled back. I get in the shower and get out in ten minutes, then start to dry my long brown hair that has red tips (that's down to my ankles). I put on my dark green top that sows my dark green fairy tail mark near my belly button and white shorts that fade into light green with grey leggings with a dark blue belt hanging off my hip with a holder for my keys and dark purple (almost black) boots and my light and dark blue fingerless gloves and a ribbon going up my arm. I look in the mirror and for a second my inner-self looks back at inner-self has black hair jet black andwhen I say jet black I do mean jet black it's really dark and my brown eyes turn ice blue and my tan skin turns pale. My inner-self is a monster a demon. I turn back to normal and go get breakfast.

_**Ray's P.O.V **_

_**BANG BANGBANG. **_"Get up now" of course it was Violet banging on my door and yelling at me. I take my shower and get dressed in my pink top and green pants with teal flats. I dry my long blonde hair with orange tips my hair is as long as the rest of my sisters. My fairy tail mark is on my ankle and is purple. My eyes are a really dark blue. I go down to get breakfast I'm starving. I want bacon.

_**Star's P.O.V**_

I was up before Violet came to wake me up because I heard her wake up the rest. She comes up to the door and I open it before she starts banging on it (I'm a light sleeper.) She just tells to get ready because she's making breakfast. I go take my shower get dressed in a blue top and dark purple pants with pink flats to go with and my fairy tail mark is on my ankle in red. I dry my long blonde hair that has dark orange tips and my bang's tips too and I have light blue eyes. I go down to breakfast and everyone's already down there.

_**Normal P.O.V **_

"well as you guys know we start high school today but we are coming in a few weeks late, but we all have the same class, everyone stays in one class and the teachers come to us and we have a 30 minute break in between the 4 and 5 teacher for lunch and a 30 minute break between 6 and 7 for free time, then after 7 we get to go home we the teacher dismisses." said Violet. "what time does school start?" asked Marie. "7:30 and right now it is 7:00 and the school is only a five minute walk from here, but we have to meet the principle so we will leave here around 7:20" said Violet.

_**7:20**_

The five sisters walked to school and talked to the principle. By then it was 7:28 and they were a little late to class but the teacher didn't mind since they were new. They introduced them-selves to the class. " let's see here Violet you can go sit next to Laxus over there" "Celeste you can sit by Gray, he's right there" "Marie you can sit by Loki right here" "Ray you can sit by Hibiki he's over there" "Star you can sit by Sting right here" said the homeroom teacher and those are you're seats for the rest for the year and for the rest of your classes.

The day went by fast it was already lunch. Gray, Loki, Laxus, Hibiki, and Sting are all friends and told the sisters they could sit with them at their table. Erza, Nastu, Lucy, Jellal, Cana, Lissana, Elfman, Mira, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Wendy and Juvia all introduce them-selve to the five sisters. Little did they sisters know was that they were sitting with them most popular kids at school who were also mages that worked in the run down building "fairy tail" that little run down building was a guild.

The school day was over and the little group invited the sisters to the guild to hang out with them. When they got to the guild the sisters found out that their friends were mages and they owned this guild but made it look like a run down building so no one would know what it was.

Little did the sisters know that some one was following them and watching them the entire day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_** Marie's P.O.V**_

The day was a normal day I guess. I mean I don't know the word normal. I kind of have a demon inside of me. But when we entered the guild a saw my old friends West, Cam, David, Jay, Devon, Alex and Jace. I went up to them and we started talking again. They just I mean just got here and they are enrolling in Fairy Tail. Yayyyyyyy! We have the same class and they sit by me, they already went by the school. Devon has been my longest friend so he knows about the demon inside of rest don't and I really don't want to tell them because when ever I tell people they freak out and run away. Devon and my sisters didn't so I know I can trust him. Gray came up to me and asked if I was ready to go hangout and he asked my friends if they wanted to go. We said yes and we started walking to each others house since we all live in the same neighborhood and grab our swimsuits and get changed the go to a secret place and go swimming in the lake. When we got there I say Tyler my other best friend that knows my secret. The gang already know him because the went to school together last year, I was happy to see him.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Everyone was having a great time and then it got late and they didn't have school tomorrow so they decide to spend the night at the sister's house. All was going fine in till Marie blacked out for a second the when she woke up everyone was looking at her. She saw her hair it was pitch black and see guessed her eyes were ice blue. The other but Devon, Tyler, and the sisters were looking at her like she was a totally different person then her hair faded back to her eyes stay blue a little longer then turned normal. She explained that she had a demon inside of her and she doesn't know why it's there and that they can't tell anyone about that.

_**? P.O.V** _

Soooo it's her that I have been looking for the one that is cursed with a demon. The demon I have been looking for. I thought.


End file.
